Christmas with a Princess
by dysphorite
Summary: After her stunt of Halloween, Killian can't leave Emma's prank unretaliated now could he? CS Christmas One-shot, definitely a sequel to 'Halloween with a Pirate'. With thanks to Polkie2 on ao3 for giving me the idea for a sequel. Hope you guys enjoy


**A/N: With thanks to Polkie2 for giving me the idea for a sequel. Hope you guys enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Honestly, she should have known he would retaliate. That it was only a matter of time before he got his revenge. But when Killian had called and invited her to a Christmas fancy-dress ball, Emma had thought nothing of it. It had taken her a while to pick out her costume because she still really wasn't into all of that stuff, she just wanted an unfussy and easy costume that wouldn't leave her uncomfortable all night. And in that she had succeeded, but now she was uncomfortable for a whole other reason. When she had chosen her costume -which, okay, was a little restraining- she was playing the pun of her name, Swan, and the fact that she was technically a princess. When she saw the costume in that shop down main street she couldn't resist. So here she was, in a full length, _Lord of the Rings_ style dress, with her hair curled and pulled back and even a freaking circlet on her head, that before she had left, she had looked at herself in the mirror and realised she looked more like freaking Galadriel than the Swan Princess. But Emma had simply shrugged and left for the ball where Killian and her had decided to meet. And God was she a fool. At first she simply thought everyone was quiet because her costume was so good, that they were staring because she looked amazing. I mean, she knew she did. She looked other worldly, magical even, dressed in the Galadriel style gown of silverly white. Folds of silk and chiffon flowing lovingly to her form with long whips of silver falling from her shoulders to the ground and floating ethereally in the slightest breeze. Silver studded circlet crowning her head. But then she had taken a look around the room herself.

And realised that no one else was in costume.

That's when the laughing started. In smothered coughs it began, before it spread like an infection through the room and soon everyone was doing it. But was Emma embarrassed? No. Even if she did look like she had just stepped out of _Lord of the Rings._

She was pissed.

She knew who did this. Killian. And, man, was she stupid not to consider, even for a second, that he would let her prank on Halloween go. She should have known better.

Her fists clenched at her sides in barely restrained anger and her eyes narrowed at the floor when she heard footsteps making their way over. She quelled her rage and glanced upwards to see her mother, with an amused expression before her.

"Emma" Mary Margaret sighed, placing her hands on Emma's forearms, "I thought you weren't into all this princess stuff?" she joked.

"Yeah, what's the occasion?" David chimed in, not even bothering to hide is laughter, "If you really wanted to dress up like a Princess, you should've just asked Snow"

"Killian" Emma started through clenched teeth, voice laced with thinly veiled anger, "He told me this was a fancy-dress ball"

"He told you that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Aye, that I did" an amused voice called out from behind Emma, and she could practically hear his smirk without even seeing him. The three turn around to see Killian, dressed in his habitual leather jacket and -sure enough- with a smirk on his face.

"Why!?" Emma almost shouted shortly

"Well I couldn't leave that stunt on Halloween unreciprocated now could I love? Just what are you meant to be?"

"The Swan Princess. Not that it matters, I'm going to change" she muttered, moving to walk from the room. That is, until Killian grabbed her hand , preventing her from moving an inch.

"I don't think so Swan, you made me parade around in that ridiculous bird suit all night on Halloween, including the party. So don't think you're getting out of this so easy. Besides, you're looking like quite the princess love, we couldn't let that dashing look go to waste could we?" his smirk turned seductive as he pulled her closer, jerking his eyebrows suggestively down at her. Which gave Emma an idea. She'd be practicing, so she could certainly do it, Killian might never forgive her though... but she could live with that.

"No" she whispered seductively, lowering her tone to husky as she brought her lips a breath away from his, "We certainly couldn't do that could we"

He leaned in to capture her lips, hand grasping at her waist urged on by her provocative, husky tone of desire when, with a flick of her hands, the pair were consumed in a swirl of shining white smoke, twinkling around them. When it cleared, the two were standing apart from eachother and Killian was coughing, one hand waving the remaining smoke away.

"Swan" he managed, through the coughs, "Just what was that? And what are you-" he stopped, looking down at her and realising that she was no longer wearing her Swan Princess costume, but a pair of black jeans with a long sleeved, off-the-shoulder red shirt and her usual black boot, the circlet missing from her now free head of golden hair which hung in bounds to her waist.

"You said it yourself, we can't let the costume go to waste" Emma mocked with a smirk before turning back to talk to her parents, who had now been joined by Regina and Henry, who all stood dumbstruck behind her as she turned to them.

That is, before the laughing started once more.

Which is when Killian looked down to behold that covering his body was now, _not_ his usual clothing, but a long, silver dress. In fact, the exact same dress that Emma had been wearing just moments before. Circlet and all topping his mop of black hair, jewels catching, flashing in the light of the chandelier of Regina's place, drawing all eyes to where he stood, dressed in all his finery. And all he could do was bunch his fists, clench his jaw and endure the rest of the evening... _as a Princess._


End file.
